


The Dance

by awkward_energy



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Amber/Andi Mack, Minor Buffy Driscoll/Marty, One Shot, Rebecca "Bex" Mack/Bowie Quinn Wedding, Slow Dancing, Smitten T. J. Kippen, Supportive Buffy Driscoll, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_energy/pseuds/awkward_energy
Summary: Bex and Bowie are getting married and Andi decides to invite TJ as well
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Rebecca "Bex" Mack/Bowie Quinn
Kudos: 44





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This was made before Bex and Bowie actually got married and I don't want this to go to waste so don't come at me, also I don't really know how weddings work so I just got most of the information on google lmao

**Third P.O.V**

Tj was in his room playing video games until he receives a text message from Andi. Ever since Tj and Cyrus started being friends Andi and Tj started becoming really great friends and having a lot in common like they really like arts and crafts. 

**Andi💛**

**Hey Tj! Since you**  
**already know that**  
**my parents are**  
**getting married I**  
**was thinking if you**  
**could come! There**  
**is going to be an**  
**invitation that will**  
**tell you everything**  
**about it! Hope you**  
**can come! (P.S cyrus**  
**will be there)**  
**_Read 7:48 PM_ **

**TJ🏀**

**Hey! Thanks for**  
**the heads up! I'm**  
**pretty sure I'll be**  
**able to come! (P.S**  
**Amber will be**  
**coming as well)**  
**_Read 7:49 PM_ **

**T.J's P.O.V**

I was so excited for Bex and Bowie's wedding for two reasons. 1)I'm really happy for Bex and Bowie and 2) Cyrus is going to be there. I've had a crush on him ever since I met him at the swing sets, he's just so sweet and kind, not to mention REALY. FRICKIN. ADORABLE!!

_~The day of the wedding~_

It was the day of Bex and Bowie's wedding and I was so excited but also so nervous. I'm planning on asking Cyrus to dance with me which is why I'm in my room look at 2 suits, deciding ong which one to wear. 

"TJ HURRY UP! YOU'RE TAKING LONGER THAN ME TO GET READY!" Amber yelled "OK JUST A SECOND!" I yelled back at her. I closed my eyes and just picked a suit and put it on. It was a grey-ish suit with a black tie. I wanted to look my best for this wedding. 

When I was ready I went downstairs to see Amber in a strapless, black dress, and her hair a bit curled at the tips. She was looking in a little mirror while putting on some red lipstick. 

"Andi is so going to blush when she sees you" I said 

"And Cyrus is so going to blush when he sees you in your suit" Amber said back 

"As if, it's pretty obvious that Andi likes you" I said, It was obvious that they like each other, they were just too oblivious to see it

"And it's pretty obvious that Cyrus likes you" Amber said while she snapped the little mirror shut, she looked at me 

"I mean you guys are literally flirting everytime you see each other, it makes me sick" she said as she pretended to vomit on the floor. I blushed 

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked "Yeah it is" Amber replied 

"I mean it's not like you and Andi are different" I said back

"What are you talking about? We don't even flirt!" Amber said while blushing a bit 

"A lady literally said 'You girls are such a cute couple!' When Me, Cyrus, You, and Andi went to the park!" I said remember the memory 

"Yeah well...uhm...ok I have nothing on that.." she said 

"You kids ready?" My mom asked both me and amber as she was coming down the stairs "your father went early to help out to set up everything and make sure its perfect!" 

"Yeah we're ready" I said hoping that she didn't hear our conversation 

"Ok good! Get in the car both of you, I'll be there in a sec" My mom said while going to the kitchen. "Ok" Me and Amber said at the same time. We both walked out into the car, making sure to not mess up anything. 

A few minutes later my mom came out all ready. She got into the car and turned it on, turning on the air as well so we don't die in the heat. 

"Isn't this so exciting! Now I get to meet your friends!" My mom said. 

"Yeah! Andi must be so thrilled, she always wanted Bex and Bowie to get married and now that's happening!" Amber said 

"How about you Tj? Aren't you excited!?" My mom said

**Third P.O.V**

"Of course I am! I'm really happy for them" Tj said smiling "Maybe you get to meet some girls~" She cooed "Or maybe have you had your eyes on one already? Is it Andi? Or maybe that Buffy girl?" She said. Tj looked very uncomfortable and Amber could notice this. "What about you Amber? Got any boys you like? You know you could talk to me about it! Is it Jonah?" She said. Now it was Amber's turn to look uncomfortable 

"C'mon kids! You know you can talk to me, just because I'm your mom doesn't mean I can't be your bestfriend from time to time!" She said, oblivious from what's happening. 

"Are we there yet?" Tj said trying to change the subject. 

"Almost there" She said "Now what's been going on? You two are acting a bit strange.." she said 

"N-Nothing mom..just..thinking about how fun the wedding will be!" Amber said 

"Oh yes! It'll be so exciting!!" Their mom exclaimed. For the rest of the ride their mom was just going on about how amazing it'll be over there etc. Soon they arrived at the place and got down. When we went inside the place was very decorated and very nice. It was bit formal but otherwise it looked amazing. Tj saw Andi talking to some guy so he went up to her

"Hey Andi! This place look nice!" Tj said to Andi 

"Thanks I did some of it myself! I'm so excited for this!!" Andi exclaimed.

**TJ's P.O.V**

"So..do you think you're going to ask out Cyrus?" Andi asks and I immediately go red 

"I uhm..well..I actually..don't..know" I said shyly. I feel like Cyrus doesn't like me at all and that if I tell him how I feel he'll reject me and I really don't want our friendship to end 

"Oh come on!" Andi exclaimed "He's totally head over heels for you!" 

"Same to you about Amber! You guys are literally in love with each other!" I exclaimed. Andi immediately goes red. It was true, they look like they really like each other. 

"Oh I don't know about that.." she said while looking at her feet

"You may not see it but I see it, I really mean it when I say that Amber really does like you" I say sternly. 

"Ok..I think I might..ask her out..today" she said while blushing 

"Wait really!?" I said excitedly. This would be really great because I get to see my best friend with her crush and Amber won't bother me everytime someone 'big' happened 

"But on one condition" she said while looking up at me _'Uh oh'_ I thought 

"You have to ask Cyrus out today." She said with a sly smirk. I really want Andi and Amber to be together but then I'll have to ask Cyrus out..

_'What should I do?'_ I thought. "Fine..I'll ask Cyrus out..but you HAVE to ask Amber out first!" I said 

"Ok deal!" She said while handing her hand out. I shook her hand, _'What have I gotten myself into..'_ I thought to myself 

"Ok well I have to go, good luck!" Andi said while walking away. 

It was a about an hour later where more people started coming and soon you know it there was a bunch of people in here waiting for the wedding to start. I spotted Cyrus just standing there not knowing what to do so I just decided to walk over to him.

"Hey!" I say to him "how's it going?" I ask him. 

"I-It's going pretty good actually! I'm super excited to how this is going to turn out!" He says with excitement. I noticed that he looked a bit red to I asked him 

"Are you okay? You look a bit..red.." I say

"O-Oh! Uhm..yeah I'm fine..heh.." He nervously laughs as he goes a bit redder. _'Is- Is he blushing?'_ I thought to myself. _'Its probably nothing..'_ I say to myself, not trying to get my hopes up.

"S-So.." Cyrus starts "How has everything been?" 

"Pretty good actually! I'm honestly super excited to see Bex and Bowie finally get married!" I say excitedly

I hear Cyrus mumble something but he said it to low that I couldn't hear him. I was about to ask him what he said until Buffy interrupts me.

"Hey guys! How are you doing? Aren't you so excited for this wedding?" Buffy says excitedly

I look at her with a face that basically says _'really?'_

"What did I do?" She asks confused

I look over at Cyrus "I'll be right back" I say and grab buffy's wrist and drag her farther away so Cyrus couldn't hear us

"What the heck was that for!?" Buffy says, pulling away her wrist

"I need to ask you something very important. I've only told two people this so PLEASE tell me you can keep this a secret?" I say with pleading eyes

"What are you even talking about?" Buffy says, confused out of her mind

"I'll explain everything just promise me you won't tell ANYONE" I ask in a serious tone

"Okay okay fine! I promise I won't tell anybody" Buffy says, eager to hear what I'm going to say now. I start to blush a bit, not knowing what to tell her

"I..um..I-I really really....l-like Cyrus.." I stammered while looking at the ground "like..as more t-than a friend and since today is the wedding..I was thinking of maybe....uh confessing to him...so can you please try to leave us alone if you see us talking.."

I finally look up at her when I finish talking, her face looks surprised at first but then turned into a soft smile

"well you could've told me earlier! I wouldn't have bothered you two!" She said, her smile widening. I exhaled, not even knowing I was holding my breath

"Thanks Buffy.." I say in a soft voice, smiling back at her, _'I'm so glad that I'm friends with her'_ I thought to myself.

"Got get him tiger" She said with a firm nod, the smile still on her face. I gave her a small nod, walking back to Cyrus.

"What was that about?" He asked in a confused voice, his face looking a bit annoyed

"Oh it was nothing.." I say while a small blush appearing on my face. I decided to change the subject, not wanting it to be more awkward than it already was. We started talking about random stuff like how our day was and how excited we are. A few minutes later the wedding was going to start so we went back to our seats as the ceremony was going to start

_~35 minutes later~_

After Bowie and Bex both said their vows to each other, tears in their eyes, they then put on their rings. I started tearing up a little bit, they've been through so much so I'm really glad that they finally get to get married.

"Do you Rebecca Mack, take Steven Quinn to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?" The pastor asked Bex

"I do" she almost whispered, tears falling from her face as she smiles at him

"And do you Steven Quinn, take Rebecca Mack to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?" The pastor now asked Bowie

"I do" He said, tears forming in his eyes as he looks at Bex lovingly.

"In so much as the two of you have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, by authority vested in me by the State of Utah, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss" The pastor said

Bowie pulled Bex in and kissed her, tears streaming down their faces, everyone started clapping, happy for the new married couple.

After the first dance we all had a great time, I mostly spent my time talking with Cyrus, trying to get the courage to ask him out.

Suddenly the up beat song changed into a slow song as I was talking to Cyrus, I looked around to see couples pulling each other in as they slow danced, I then saw something that shocked me

Amber was slow dancing with Andi, both of them smiling at each other, their faces flushed

"Cyrus! Cyrus! Look at Andi and Amber!" I called out to Cyrus

He then looked where I was looking and he had the same shocked face as me. He then started smiling "Oh my goodness! Finally!!!" He said excitedly 

I chuckled at the comment he made, I then look around again to see Buffy and Marty dancing, ever since they started dating they've been so much more happier. I looked at Cyrus and blushes _'it's now or never'_ I told myself 

"H-hey cyrus.." I started "I was just wondering..um.. that maybe..you would..want to..dance..with me?" I stuttered, looking at the ground and not wanting to look back up at him

"I-it's okay if you don't want to! I was..just asking you don't need to say yes! I was just thinking-" I was cut off by Cyrus

"Yes!" He said excitedly. I look up at him to see his excited face, a little bit red

"R-Really?" I said, wondering if this was a dream.

"Yes..really" he said in a comforting voice as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor "just a warning though..I don't know how to dance" he said in a sheepishly voice

"It's okay..we'll both learn...together" I said smiling calmly, when in reality I was freaking out. I grabbed his hips, pulling him a bit closer as he rested his arms on my shoulders, his hands behind my neck. 

We swayed slowly to the music, too joyful to pay attention at some of the stares they were getting, we messed up at times but we didn't care, we were too happy to care.

I looked into his eyes as we danced, my mind racing with different thoughts. They were cut off by Cyrus "Hey...Tj" he said, catching my attention 

"Yeah...what's wrong?" I asked a bit concerned 

"Nothing..it's just I've been wanting to ask you this...what are we exactly?.." Cyrus asked, looking away a bit embarrassed 

I grabbed his chin to make him look at me. "Well..if you'd want to be my boyfriend then that'd be great.." I said with a surge of confidence, not knowing where it came from all of a sudden

This caused Cyrus to blush madly, he looked at me with lovingly eyes "I'd love to be your boyfriend" he whispered with a smile on his face

I smiled back, we kept dancing to the music with big smiles on our face

_**Everything was perfect** _


End file.
